Run away
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Song fic for 'Run Away' by Nikki Flores! PLEASE Give this a shot! I guarantee you'll like it! - "cause theres a life your missing, if you stay youll never get it, runaway, theres no reason to stay, runaway.."
1. Runaway Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol. Also, I do not own this song!

* * *

_she wakes up in the morning_  
_grabs her coffee and goes_

Walking through her quiet and lonely apartment, Ally sighs. Picking up her purse, keys and coffee before walking out of the house, locking the door tightly behind her and hugging herself sadly as she shivers.

_another day another heartache_  
_its inevitable_

Walking into the diner, she wraps her work apron around her waist and steps behind the counter, closing her eyes for a brief second of sanity, before she hears the giggles, breaking through her trance. Opening her eyes, they lock on her ex-partner/best friend and Cassidy, who are flirting endlessly and ignoring the fact that they're supposed to be _working._ She sighs, biting back a harsh, sobbed laugh.

_see when you know_  
_the world like she does_  
_its a shame_  
_cause she hides beneath her beauty_  
_to escape all the pain_

"Hey Ally." Dallas says, walking up to the counter and taking his signature stool at the bar. "What's up, Dallas?" She says, mildly cheerily. "How 'ya holdin' up?" He murmurs, eyes scanning the room and landing on Austin and Cassidy.. Or Causidy.. Or Caustin.. It didn't really matter. They made it _horribly_ obvious they were a thing. _'Stupid things..'_ She thinks harshly.

Fixing her apron, she sighs, running her pale hands through her dark brunette hair. Checking her light shade of make-up in the napkin holder, she fake smiles and looks at Dallas. "I'll be right back." She murmurs, grabbing her order pad and walking to a table. The one next to Austin and Cassidy's.. "Can I take your order?" She asks sweetly, ignoring how the three men at the table ogle her chest and legs.

One whistles, and she smiles at him, before asking again. "Can I get you anything?"

"You can get me somethin' alright." One of them whispers seductively, and she giggles, bending so her face is in front of his. "And what might that be, sir?"

"Your number." She chuckles, shaking her head. "Sorry, I can't. See that man over there?," She says, pointing at Dallas. "He tells me who I can and who I can't give my number too, and I don't think he'd like me givin' you my number." He narrows his eyes, leaning closer and whispering, "He doesn't have to know."

She shivers, standing up straight. "So, what can I get you to drink?" She murmurs, brown innocent eyes trained on the three men. "Shots. Doesn't matter what it is, just make sure it's strong alcohol." One of the huskier men say, punching his fist in the air. Ally smiles, looking at him. "Comin' right up."

_and she knows_  
_theres more to a story_

Shaking her head at an angry looking Dallas, she fills three shot glasses and takes them back to the table, acutely aware of the heated make-out session happening behind her. Turning briskly, she smashes her hand on _their_ table, aware of the sharp pain shooting up her arm. "You both have a job to do! So _Do It!_" She growls, eyes narrowed at the two.

They gape at her, and she shakes her head as Austin starts to say something to her, on apology on her face. "Just get to work." She growls, glaring at him, eyes full of hate.

_she knows  
this cant be the end_

Walking back to Dallas, she sits on the stool next to his. "I can't do this anymore, Dall. I've made a decision." He tilts his head to the side, contemplating what it could be. Stumped, he asks quietly, "Care to share it?" She sighs, turning her gaze down. "Later." She murmurs quietly, smiling at him softly.

_and she knows_  
_that somethings gonna give_  
_she cant go on livin this way_  
_runaway_  
_just runaway_

At closing time, Only Dallas, Cassidy, Austin and Ally are left and Ally sits on the stool again, next to Dallas. "So, explain what you meant earlier." He murmurs, eyes shadowed as he lifts his coffee to his lips. Smiling softly, she looks at him, tears brimming at her eyes. "I'm leaving, Dallas."

"LEAVING?!" He shouts, standing up abruptly. She glances around the room, eyes wide. Urging him to quiet his voice, he screams, "You can't leave Ally! You _can't!_ I need you, Ally! I.. I won't let you leave!" She sighs, standing up and wrapping her small arms around him. "Dallas, shh.. Be quiet please.."

"Leaving?" A hard voice asks, pulling her away from the now sobbing Dallas. "What do you mean," Austin asks, eyes hard. "leaving?" Smiling cruelly and bitterly, she steps out of his touching range, looking at him. "I'm leaving." She states simply, eyes betraying nothing. "Leaving the bar.. or the city?" He asks, and she laughs sharply, causing him to flinch. _The same laugh she used when she found out about him cheating with.. her.._

"The city, Austin. Now move." She steps around him, looking at Dallas. "I'm sorry, Dallas. Please forgive me. I just.. I _can't_ stay here anymore." She murmurs to him, and she gasps slightly as he yanks her to him, chest to chest in a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, Ally. I'm coming with you." She smiles, blinking and letting tears slip down her face. "Your coming with me?" She asks him quietly, and he nods, letting tears slip down his face and not giving a damn that Austin is giving him a scathing look.

_cause theres a life your missing_  
_if you stay youll never get it_  
_runaway_  
_theres no reason to stay_  
_runaway_

"Ally, talk to me." Austin demands, glaring at her small figure. "No." She says coldly as she grabs her purse and keys from the counter and starts walking to the parking-lot where Dallas is waiting for her.

"_Please._" He says, voice desperate as she marches down the hall, closer to the door. "No!" She bites out, stomping closer to the door. "Dammit Ally." He growls, snatching her arm up and pushing her against the wall. "I said I was _sorry!_" He growls as he glares into her innocent brown eyes. A look flickers across his face as he leans closer, stroking her cheek with his rough, calloused hand.

She shoves him away, eyes hardening, hiding her innocence. "Goodbye, Austin." She says harshly, but he grabs her hand, demanding she stay. "If I break up with Cassidy, will you stay?" He asks quietly, and she gasps, laughing harshly. "Hell no!" She shouts, eyes blurring with tears. "How could I ever trust you!? How could I ever leave you alone with her, knowing damn well you loved her all along!?"

"I don't love her!" He shouts, voice breaking. "I don't love her." He repeats, voice thick with emotion. She laughs, bitterly so. "You loved her plenty when you fucked her on my bed." She whispers, turning away. He sucks in a breathe. "I'm sorry." He murmurs, and she shakes her head. "I don't care."

"Why are you leaving, then?!" He asks loudly, eyes alight with an unknown emotion. She turns, smiling tight-lipped at him. "Because, I know there's a life I'm missing, by staying here and living in the shadows of my misery." She says, turning away again, she yanks her hand out of his grip. "Now, goodbye, Austin."

* * *

**A/N:** This is part one. The next part will be up shortly (: The song is not finished yet!


	2. Runaway Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol. Also, I do not own this song!

Here's part two!

* * *

_she got so many questions_  
_bout the world that shes in_

She sighs again, wondering how in the _hell_ she was going to do this on her own, and where she was going to go. She had no family, no father, no mother, no anything. Her father had died in that dreadful car accident.. which had caused her to fall in a pit of despair.. then she walks in on Austin and.. Cassidy..

Questions running through her head, she packs her backs neatly and swiftly, needing away from all this pain.

_shes dying just to live_  
_but don't know where to begin _

Grabbing her laptop she opens it, running through the twelve emails from Austin, asking her not to go, and the other three.. One from Cassidy.. One from Dallas.. and one, from a very long time ago, from her Father. Clicking the one from her father she reads it, feeling tears sting her eyes.

_"Ally cat, I love you. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. Your probably about to get the call from the doctor, telling you that I'm going to be gone in a few hours. I love you, my little Ally. I'm sorry this had to happen while you were out at College but I don't want this to hurt you.. you have Austin and I'm sure he'll help you. Your mother would be proud of you, Alls. Taking on this cruel world all by yourself, along with Austin. I love you, Ally-bear. I'll miss you. Take care, my little girl."_

Where do I begin? To start my new life?

_had her bags packed up for days_  
_but she wont go_

Ally stares at her neatly packed bags of about three. Filled with her clothes, toiletries and essentials. Her mementos from her parents and friends. She picks up the box she chose to send back to Austin and looks through it, smiling softly as she looks at a picture.

It was of her and Austin. Austin had his arms around Ally from behind and she was smiling up at him while he smiled down at her. She closes her eyes, placing the picture back in the box as she grabs it and grabs her keys. She walks to the door, hesitating, before opening the door and walking to her car. She goes back up and grabs her other bags, before driving off to Austin's home.

_shes scared of whats waiting_  
_on the other side of the door_

She hesitates at his door, holding one hand up to the door and the box in the other. She sighs, setting down the box and sparing one last glance at the door, before walking down the sidewalk and stopping at her car.

Looking back at his house, she vows it's the last time, before she notices the door is opening and Cassidy comes out, almost tripping on the box. Cassidy wipes at her eyes, before yelling to Austin.

"Austin, come here for a minute, please!" She shouts at him, before she looks around and her eyes land on Ally. Ally smiles softly, saluting her and turning to her car, briefly registering Cassidy's shocked, alarmed face as she rips the box open and stares down at all the stuff.

Austin stroll out of the house, stopping as he sees the box and the picture Cassidy was now currently holding. Him and Ally. His eyes search the streets, catching sight of Ally as she stares back at him, her expression blank. She glances back at the box, smiles softly and gets into her red convertible.

She turns the key in ignition, realizing why she was scared to knock on him door.

She was scared it would have been Cassidy to answer.

_and she knows_  
_theres more to her story_

Ally lugs her bags forward, grunting with the effort. Stumbling through the airport, she finally sees her gate number and runs towards it, her luggage slowing her down. Ally smiles as a man takes her bags for her as she walks up the port and boards the plane.

She looks out the window, a small, happy smile on her face as she whispers her goodbye's in her mind.

_"Goodbye Diner, Goodbye Miami.. Goodbye Sonic Boom, Goodbye Dallas.. Goodbye Cassidy and Goodbye.. Austin.."_

_she knows  
this cant be the end  
_

She walks off the plane, stretching her arms and back as she goes. She smiles, breathing in the smell of pine and flowers. She grabs her bags off of the luggage belt, smiling as she closes her eyes, feeling light and happy.

She stands on her tiptoes, looking around before she spots a tall red-head being pulled around by a short, stocky raven-haired Latina. Ally smiles, pushing people out of the way and shouting short apology's, before she's in front of Trish, her eyes shining as she takes in her best friends lithe short body. She'd gotten smaller and she looked genuinely happy as she looks at Dez, before flinging herself forward and hugging Ally in a bone-crushing hug.

Suddenly, Dez's phone beeps and he looks at it, his face lighting up even more. "Austin's coming!" Ally frowns, mouth agape. "What?!" She screams, looking at him with alarm in her eyes.

He smiles sheepishly. "Only for a few days. Trish has a huge announcement to make and well, you know how it is."

She nods, shoulders tense and her jaw locked.

Well, this could be worse..

_and she knows_  
_that somethings gonna give_  
_she cant go on livin this way_  
_runaway_

Ally stands in the kitchen over a bowl filled with eggs, milk and chocolate flavoring. Trish, not being one to bake, had asked Ally, the ultimate baker, to bake a chocolate cake for her announcement.

Ally had smiled brightly, feeling very happy before Dez's voice screams throughout the house, signalling his return to home from the airport. It had been only a few days since she'd left Miami, and Ally tenses as the sound of feet pattering down the hall and into the kitchen warn her people are now in the kitchen with her. She turns slowly, eyes trained only on Dez as she ignores Austin and Cassidy's presence.

"Dez, can you tell me if you like this?" She asks, holding up the bowl of chocolate cake batter. He dips a spoon in, shoveling it into his mouth before he smiles brightly, looking down at her.

"Amazing, Alls!" She smiles, before giggling as he picks her up and spins her around.

She ignores Austin for her own sake, feeling her heart break again, just a little, as he hugs her to his side. She smiles at Dez and turns her back to Austin and Cassidy, just as Cassidy's voice fills the air, "Ally, please look at us."

She turns slowly, brown eyes locking with blue ones. "Yes, Cassidy?" She murmurs, hiding her emotions. Cassidy smiles at her, before saying out loud and proud, "I'm pregnant."

_just runaway_  
_cause theres a life your missing_  
_if you stay youll never get it_  
_runaway_

__Ally had froze, going solid and rigid at the announcement. She blinked and turns, hiding her tears as she places the batter on the table and places plastic wrap over it. She tries to close the icing, but fails, her hands shaking to hard. She smiles gratefully at Dez as he takes the things from her, closing them for her.

Ally turns, eyes down and walking from the room. Her tears well up once more, and she grits her teeth as cold, clear tears run down her cheeks.

She walks numbly into her room, closing the door and leaning against it as her heart rips and shred itself, breaking and falling into her stomach. She stares at her still packed bags, grabbing one and pulling it down the hall with her as she walks to her car, before she runs back to her room and grabs the other two.

Trudging them down the halls, she ignores Austin and Cassidy, walking past Dez and stopping at Trish's voice calling her name. She turns to look at her best friend. "I'm sorry, Trish. I love you, I do.. I just can't do this. Not now, Trish. I just got here a few days ago. They just got here a moment ago. I can't take this anymore. I can't Trish. The first thing she said to me was that she was pregnant."

Trish freezes, "With his child?" She whispers and Ally nods, closing her eyes.

"Goodbye, Trish. I'm not leaving the Country, just the house."

"No, Ally! Please!_ Please_ stay!" Trish wails, closing her eyes and blinking back tears.

_theres no reason to stay_  
_runaway_

__"There's no reason to.." She whispers, looking at Trish's sad face. "I love you, Trish and Dez.. I'll see you tomorrow." She turns and walks out of the house, aware of Austin and Cassidy's stares on her back.

_"runaway_  
_just runaway_  
_cause theres a life your missing_  
_if you stay youll never get it_  
_runaway_  
_theres no reason to stay_  
_runaway.."_

__Ally sings lightly, eyes closed as she presses the keys on the new, shiny black piano. She smiles and jots down the lyrics, her eyes glossy as she holds in her tears.

_theres more to a story_  
_she knows_  
_this cant be the end_

__Ally stares up at Trish as she smiles, before she yells happily, "Me and Dez are having a baby!" Ally smiles, truly and serious, as she jumps up, running to her and hugging her.

"Congratulations!" She screams at her, arms around her short frame tightly. "Thank you, so much, Ally.. I love you and I want you to be there."

Ally smiles, nodding. "Of course I'll be there, Trish. Forever and Always."

_Just like Austin said before he cheated.. _A betraying voice whispers in her head and she cringes as Cassidy pulls Austin over to Trish, talking about their babies could become best friends and marry each other.

_runaway_  
_just runaway_  
_cause theres a life your missing_  
_if you stay youll never get it_  
_runaway_  
_theres no reason to stay_  
_runaway_

__Ally walks to the piano room, tiredly. Trudging up the steps and into the room, she sits on the bench and presses the keys, singing her newest song. Her heart was broken but gradually it would heal. Her mind was tired and overworked, but it would get rest.

Ally silently watches the window, flashbacks flashing through her mind as she remembers the old days. Long gone and moved on..

_"runaway_  
_just runaway_  
_cause theres a life your missing_  
_if you stay youll never get it_  
_runaway.."_

Her voice rings quietly around the room. Her heart bursts as she continues pressing the keys.

_"theres no reason to stay.."__  
_

__Ally finishes softly, before she gets up slowly and turns towards the door, freezing at the tall, lithe body standing at the doorway. His eyes shine with love as he stares at her.

"Ally." He murmurs, stepping closer to her. "I'm so sorry, Ally."

She releases her breath, closing her eyes as she whispers his name, so foreign yet so amazing, "Austin."

_Runaway_

* * *

**A/N: **It's done! c: Well, anyways, If you want me to update this story with different song fics, review with the song and artist. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! (:


End file.
